Preparatoria Irregular de Odaiba
by Kaitres
Summary: Primera preparatoria de Odaiba, una escuela donde dos alumnos poseen total control sobre las instalaciones, total libertad y toma de decisiones. La princesa de la preparatoria Mimi y el presidente del consejo disciplinario Taichi. Pero ¿Que mas poseen de irregular ellos? Ademas de sus puestos, acompáñenme y descubranlo.
1. Chapter 1

Primera preparatoria de Odaiba, la preparatoria de más alto prestigio en Tokyo. Un alto nivel académico y un comportamiento ejemplar, es lo mínimo requerido por esta academia. Para cualquier alumno que aspire a una gran universidad era imprescindible llegar a graduarse de esta preparatoria.

A simple vista es solo una academia con un alto nivel de enseñanza y unas estrictas normas de comportamiento. Pero aquellos que conozcan un poco más allá de las apariencias te podrían decir que aquella institución poseía dos irregularidades.

\- mmmm, suena algo loco que una escuela de este prestigio tenga defectos – una joven de cabello negro jugaba con su cabello. Al igual que su amiga ese día ingresarían a la primera preparatoria de Odaiba - ¿Qué son? ¿Fantasmas? ¿Escaleras en mal estado? ¿Profesores robots? –

\- Dos alumnos – ella solo había escuchado esa historia de su hermana mayor que había asistido a esa preparatoria, pero no sabía si era realmente cierto – Se dice que esta escuela concede dos puestos especiales a los alumnos –

\- ¿Puestos especiales? –

\- Si, según lo que me conto mi hermana existen dos puestos para los alumnos. Esos dos alumnos tienen más autoridad dentro de la preparatoria que los maestro o el concejo estudiantil. Solo la directora está por encima de ellos –

La primera preparatoria de Odaiba otorgaba a dos alumnos seleccionados total poder sobre la institución. Aquellos dos alumnos podían decidir el menú de la cafetería, saltarse clases, exámenes, incluso podían despedir a un maestro si así lo deseaban.

\- Alumnos despidiendo maestros, es un poco surrealista – afirmo mientras miraba el enorme edificio blanco que se alzaba antes ellas – suponiendo que es verdad, quienes son esos alumnos –

\- La princesa o príncipe de la preparatoria y el presidente del comité disciplinario – suspiro, para ella también era difícil creer aquel rumor. Después de todo sonaba demasiado loco para ser real.

La princesa o príncipe de la preparatoria era el puesto concedido al mejor alumno de la preparatoria, aquel con mejores calificaciones, personalidad, cualidades. El estudiante modelo por excelencia, aquel que serviría como el ejemplo a seguir, alguien a quien todos admirarían e intentaran igualar.

\- Siempre es seleccionado en una votación por todos los estudiantes y el profesorado a un alumno de segundo año para ese puesto –

\- ¿Y el presidente del comité disciplinario? – pregunto aunque supondría que sería seleccionado de la misma manera, miro el reloj en su muñeca – vamos se nos hará tarde para el discurso de bienvenida – tomo a su amiga de la muñeca mientras se dirigían al gimnasio.

\- Es elegido por la directora – la miro algo sorprendida.

\- ¿Por Yuuko Yagami-sama en persona? No me gustaría estar en los zapatos de ese chico –

Yuuko Yagami directora de la primera preparatoria de Odaiba, era quizás la mujer más conocida en todo Japón. Fundo aquella academia hacia unos años y en poco tiempo la convirtió en la mejor de Tokyo, además de poseer grandes inversiones en numerosas empresas, además de su propia línea de ropa y maquillaje. Definitivamente una mujer impresionante y cualquiera que fuera seleccionada por ella tendría un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

\- A mí tampoco, aunque nosotros tendremos suerte, este año eligen a los nuevos dos alumnos especiales, así que cuando los reelijan estaremos en tercero –

\- Saben – una chica de gafas a su lado llamo la atención de ambas, ya todos los nuevos estudiantes ingresados se habían formado en el gimnasio – se rumorea que este año los seleccionados son de primer año –

Antes de que pudieran preguntarle sobre ello el sonido de un carraspeo en los altavoces hiso que todos dirigieran su vista al frente. Una hermosa mujer vestida con un traje negro y el cabello atado en una coleta baja se encontraba en el escenario del gimnasio. Todo el mundo se quedó observándola embelesado, poseía un hermoso y largo cabello castaño, unos ojos mieles que reflejaban una amabilidad inmensa y una sonrisa tan cálida como las brisas de verano.

\- Buenos días a todos mi nombre es Yuuko Yagami me da mucho gusto que decidieran ingresar a esta preparatoria, me llena de felicidad recibir a tantos buenos alumnos – les brindo una cálida sonrisa a todos los presentes que sin importar su sexo se ruborizaron debido a la belleza de su poseedora – Estoy segura de que muchos habrán escuchado que esta preparatoria posee dos puestos para los alumnos que sean considerados aptos. Eso no es solo un rumor, es un hecho que les confiamos esa autoridad a dos estudiantes. Aunque este año hay una pequeña excepción puesto que siempre son seleccionados alumnos de segundo año, pero debido al bajo desempeño de este año he decidido seleccionar a una alumna de primer año para el puesto de Princesa – los susurros entre los alumnos de primero y segundo año no se hiso de esperar, aunque era algo que ella ya tenía sabido con antelación – Aunque dudo que se opongan a esta decisión pues pienso que he seleccionado muy bien, sus notas en el examen de ingreso fueron perfectas en todas las materias, además ella ya posee una popularidad bastante grande entre los jóvenes de su edad –

Se detuvo un momento para observar la reacción en común de todos los estudiantes, después de todo los rumores corrían con velocidad. Este año habían dos grandes rumores que recorrían su campus, uno era que los alumnos especiales serian de primer año; el segundo, una muy conocida idol ingresaría allí, aunque nadie sabía quién era, bueno nadie excepto ella.

\- Ahora me gustaría presentarles a la persona que dará el discurso de bienvenida y también quien ocupara el puesto de la princesa de la preparatoria, denle una cálida bienvenida a Mimi Tachikawa –

/

Suspiro con cansancio. Cuando abandono su carrera como idol para ingresar a la preparatoria esperaba llevarla de la manera más tranquila posible. Pero la directora había insistido en que sea ella quien posea el título de "Princesa". Había intentado negarse pero esa mujer podía ser muy convincente.

No le molestaba la atención y el poder que conseguiría con el puesto, después de todo ser el centro de atención era una de las que cosas que conllevaba ser una idol juvenil. Pero no quería ser rechazada por sus compañeros, aunque por el recibimiento que le dieron, parecía que se habían tomado las cosas de buena manera.

\- Mimi-sama – una voz a su lado la saco de sus pensamientos. Elevo la vista para encontrarse con el profesor, al parecer estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no estaba prestando atención a la clase. Ahora se llevaría un buen regaño – Si no se siente bien puede ir a la enfermería –

\- Gracias – se levantó algo avergonzada y abandono la clase en silencio. Tras cerrar la puerta sonrió triunfante, ahora que lo recordaba ella era la nueva "Princesa" tenía incluso más poder que los profesores. Podía hacer lo que quisiese y nadie podría regañarla o detenerla – Creo que daré un paseo, después de todo esa clase era aburrida – volvió a sonreír comenzando a caminar por los pasillos mientras tarareaba una canción.

Con la idea de tomar un poco de aire fresco giro en el pasillo sin fijarse mucho. Choco contra algo firme y debido a que iba distraída no pudo evitar caer sentada ante el golpe. Levanto la vista algo indignada de que una persona chocara con ella y más aún que no se disculpara. Se encontró con un joven de cabello castaño y desordenado que desafiaba a la gravedad, poseía unos ojos chocolates y una expresión que estaba en el punto medio entre el aburrimiento y el fastidio.

\- ¿No piensas disculparte? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? – le reclamo al chico con sumo enojo, el cual solo le resoplo en respuesta. Se levantó rápidamente para encararlo, le apunto con el dedo una vez estuvo a su altura o algo así, pues el chico era varias centímetros más alto que ella pues lo tenía que mirar hacia arriba – Podría hacer que te expulsen si lo quisiera –

\- Mmmmm, así que esta vez es una princesa caprichosa – comento al aire con aburrimiento, ni siquiera la estaba mirando, eso la hacía enfurecer aún más al punto de apretar los dientes – Muévete la directora quiere verte – sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, el joven se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Ese chico realmente la enfurecía, era clase de persona que ella odiaba, las que la ignoraban. Pero como no conocía el camino decidió seguirlo en silencio, claro que maldiciéndolo en sus pensamientos.

Fue un camino realmente corto hasta la oficina de la directora, pero le dio tiempo a desearle la muerte de 28 maneras diferentes al joven, incluso una en la que un gato le mordía el cuello por robarle su comida; si tenía una gran imaginación.

Golpeo la puerta dos veces suavemente y tras esperar un momento decidió abrir la puerta. Ella levanto una ceja con curiosidad ¿Quién se creía para entrar en la oficina de la directora sin permiso?

\- Directora le he dicho cientos de veces que debe responder al llamado de la puerta – el joven le hiso señas de que entrara. Observo a la joven directora sentada en su escritorio de roble mientras tomaba una taza de té.

\- Perdón Tai-chan estaba algo distraída – respondió con una sonrisa traviesa mientras sacaba suavemente su lengua y se daba un golpecito en la cabeza.

\- Ya le he dicho que no me llame así en la escuela – la directora se levantó de su asiento y ante la sorpresa de Mimi rodeo al joven y colocándose a su espalda lo abrazo coquetamente.

\- Vamos Tai-chan no seas tan frio conmigo – ronroneo y mordió su oreja, Mimi se sonrojo visiblemente.

\- Lo siento, si me disculpan – el joven castaño se deshizo del abrazo e hiso una reverencia – Debo encargarme de unos asuntos – tras un resoplo de la directora Tai, como lo había llamado ella abandono la oficina.

\- Ni siquiera un sonrojo, tan imperturbable como siempre – esas palabras llamaron la atención de Mimi. La castaña mayor le indico que tomara asiento mientras regresaba al suyo propio – Disculpa esa escena, pensé que si intentaba avergonzarlo frente a ti conseguiría molestarlo, pero Tai-chan es tan frio – lloriqueo la directora mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre el escritorio y agachaba la cabeza totalmente derrotada.

\- Directora disculpe la curiosidad, pero ¿Quién es él? –

\- Ese chico no tiene remedio, mira que no presentarse ante una hermosa jovencita – Mimi se sonrojo ante el cumplido, Yuuko Yagami sonrió con travesura, tal vez tendría alguien a quien molestar – Ese jovencito es el nuevo presidente del comité disciplinario y al igual que tú también fue seleccionado de primer año, de la clase 1-E, Taichi Yagami –

\- Yagami – susurro para sí misma, le tomo unos segundos caer en cuenta de cierto detalle - ¿Acaso? –

\- Si es mi hijo, ¿No es guapo? – pregunto divertida mientras Mimi se petrificaba de la sorpresa. Ese chico odioso era el hijo de la directora y el presidente del comité disciplinario.

/

Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron y él no necesitaba dirigir su vista hacia la persona que había salido de allí, distinguía el sonido de sus delicados pasos. Ella se detuvo a observarlo, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y aun apoyado en la pared con total calma, hasta ella podía notar que estaba totalmente atento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- Ahora que sabes quién soy – comento mientras caminaba hacia ella y su expresión cambiaba a una de suma molestia – Es mejor que no me provoques, "Hime" – Mimi apretó los dientes, se podía tocar la burla en esa última palabra.

\- No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Con su permiso "Kaichou" – comento con la misma burla que él, haciendo una corta reverencia se marchó de allí. Taichi Yagami, si ella definitivamente comenzaba a odiarle desde lo más profundo de su ser.

\- Así que esa es la posición que tomaras con ella – susurro en su oído mientras lo abrazaba con cariño. Taichi se sorprendió, mas no lo demostró. Yuuko Yagami, su madre podía llegar a ser una mujer realmente tenebrosa, no la había sentido llegar hasta que le hablo – Si crees que es la mejor forma, no te regañare, pero recuerda que debes protegerla. No puedes permitir que nadie la capture –

\- No te preocupes Mama, jamás permitiré que eso pase –

\- Recuerda que tu vida y la de ella están vinculadas. No quiero perderte Tai-chan – deposito un suave beso en su nuca permitiendo que su hijo se librara de sus brazos.

\- Mi vida no me interesa, pero protegeré la de ella hasta con mi último aliento – aseguro el joven comenzando a alejarse de la oficina en la misma dirección que lo había hecho la castaña hace unos minutos.

\- Ella realmente te gusta hijo ¿Verdad? – susurro para sí misma volviendo a entrar en su oficina, con calma la recorrió hasta llegar al enorme ventanal que le daba una hermosa vista del atardecer de Odaiba – Un ángel negro y un demonio blanco, tendrán un camino difícil – comento al observar como su hijo abandonaba el campus siguiendo a la distancia a cierta castaña. Taichi dirigió su vista a la dirección opuesta mientras a ella se le formaba una sonrisa – Así que también notaste a nuestros invitados escurridizos, después de todo eres mi hijo, cuida a tu princesa Tai-chan -


	2. Chapter 2

Taichi suspiro con pesadez, amaba a su madre con todo su ser y admiraba todo lo que había logrado pero a veces deseaba que fuera algo mas ¿Tonta? ¿Despistada? ¿Descuidada? No, ella era perfecta tal cual era, lo había criado y entrenado a la perfección.

Había logrado escuchar su última pregunta, aunque fuera una pregunta dirigida a nadie. Se preguntaba a si mismo si a ella le habría gustado una respuesta, en todo caso, no tenía mucho sentido pensarlo, porque no tenía una respuesta clara.

¿Qué era Mimi Tachikawa para él? Se detuvo un momento observando por la ventana, negó con la cabeza. No podía responder esa pregunta, pero debía admitir que la princesa se había vuelto más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Sonrió mientras reanudaba su recorrido.

Llego a la entrada principal donde logro divisar la cabellera castaña que buscaba a la distancia. El horario escolar había concluido hacía ya un rato por lo que era normal que ella regresara a su casa.

\- Debería hacer lo mismo – decidió para sí mismo, ahora que recordaba había dejado su bolso en la oficina del comité disciplinario, así que tendría que volver por ella. Pero antes de dar un paso hacia el interior un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal – Tch – chasqueo su lengua con fastidio, volvió a mirar la dirección que había tomado la chica pero no logro divisarla así que decidió que primero se encargaría de las molestias. A paso tranquilo cruzo la calle dirigiéndose hacia un vehículo negro estacionado a unos metros del campus – Disculpen – llamo dando unos suaves golpes al vidrio de la puerta del conductor.

\- ¿Qué quieres niño? – pregunto un hombre de cabello corto y rubio que llevaba lentes oscuros mientras bajaba el vidrio solo unos centímetros.

\- Están estacionados en propiedad privada, así que me harían un enorme favor si pudieran marcharse – pidió Taichi con amabilidad, un segundo hombre calvo y aparentemente de más edad se acercó al conductor.

\- Lárgate – fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a cerrar el vidrio.

Taichi suspiro con cansancio, parecía que realmente no habían entendido ¿Acaso eran tan estúpido para no notarlo? De ser el caso tomaría medidas más explicitas. Tomo la puerta entre sus manos e intento abrirla con suavidad, cerrada.

\- Señores – llamo pero no hubo respuesta alguna, frunció el ceño. Reforzó su agarre y tiro de ella. Un crujido y el sonido de piezas metálicas destrozándose, unos segundos después las puerta de aquel vehículo se hallaba tirada a los pies de Taichi – Lo siento pero me obligaron a ser rudo – se disculpó tomando al conductor del cuello de su camisa y de un solo tirón lo expulso del auto, lo arrojo sin ningún cuidado sobre la acera.

\- Te metiste con las personas equivocadas – el joven castaño ni se inmuto al ser rodeado por un par de brazos que comenzaban a hacer presión sobre su pecho, con el fin de dificultarle la respiración.

\- Ese ejemplo aplica perfecto para ustedes – respondió Taichi tirando la cabeza hacia atrás logrando golpear con su nuca el tabique del acompañante, quien debido al fuerte golpe y la confusión lo libero de su agarre. El joven castaño giro sobre su propio eje dando una patada horizontal directo a la boca del estómago del hombre, cuando este se doble sobre sí mismo para sostenerse el lugar del golpe, fue cuando Taichi lo aprovecho para posicionarse a su lado y levanto su pierna lo más alto que pudo – Antes intente ser amable pero se comportaron de manera grosera – bajo su pierna con fuerza golpeando la espalda baja del hombre, que debido al punzante dolor y el mareo que le provoco el primer golpe no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayo inconsciente – Lo repetiré de manera que esta vez lo entiendas – se acuclillo frente al conductor del auto que había mirado toda la escena impresionado. El chico frente a él había derrotado a su compañero sin quitar las manos del bolsillo – No me importa quién te envió – Taichi tomo al hombre de su barbilla y le obligo a mirarle – Pero han entrado en nuestro territorio sin permiso, vigilado a la princesa, ignorado una advertencia y probablemente me llevare un regaño de mi madre por destruir propiedad ajena – el hombre comenzó a temblar ligeramente, los ojos de ese chico comenzaban a irradiar una poderosa sensación de ira – Tienes 30 segundos para tomar al otro idiota y largarse de Odaiba antes de que cambie de opinión – Taichi se incorporó lentamente mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo – Y dile a tu jefe que si busca pelea puede venir a buscarme cuando lo desee – comenzó a marcar números en el teclado, pero antes de presionar el botón de llamado el hombre a su espalda comenzó a reír.

\- Tal vez deberías buscarlo tú a él, debe estar haciéndole compañía a la princesa, seguro se lo están pasando bien – comenzó a reír mas fuerte con unos claros indicios de burla.

Taichi no respondió simplemente se dedicó a caminar con calma mientras se llevaba el celular al oído. No tardó mucho en escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea, esa mujer al menos respondía rápido a las llamadas telefónicas. Irónico siendo que jamás respondía a los llamados de la puerta.

\- Soy yo – alejo un poco el aparato al escuchar un chillido que amenazaba con destrozar su tímpano – Deja de llamarme Tai-chan, ya no soy un niño – pidió mientras resoplaba con cansancio – Esta bien puedes llamarme así, pero no en la escuela – accedió mientras rodaba los ojos. Movió su cuello hacia un lado mientras cerraba los ojos y algunos de sus cabellos salían volando. Unos metros más adelante una pequeña navaja caía incrustada al suelo. Taichi solo pudo pensar que ese hombre era un idiota, mientras que el conductor del auto abría los ojos impresionado de que lograra esquivar su cuchillo estando de espaldas – Podrías encargarte de la limpieza, tengo que ir a rescatar a la princesa – suspiro, como lo pensaba su madre lo regañaría más tarde – Solo un par de demonios del tamaño de un insecto, gracias mama – corto la llamada guardando su celular nuevamente en el bolsillo.

Comenzó a correr en la dirección que podía sentir que ella se encontraba. Si ese tipo no mentía, ellos solo habían sida la distracción y su verdadero objetivo era secuestrarla mientras él se encontraba ocupado. Había sido descuidado, pero no volvería a suceder. Con eso en mente acelero el paso, mientras que metros más atrás donde él se encontraba hacia solo segundos se podía escuchar una explosión.

/

\- Estúpido, idiota, egocéntrico, molesto, odioso, pelo en punta – se detuvo un momento, eso ultimo no era insulto. Pateo el suelo con furia, era la séptima vez que se quedaba sin insultos y decía una descripción física por error. Había estado lanzando insultos al aire desde que abandono el campus escolar – Maldito seas Taichi – no comprendía como podía existir una persona como él, que con el solo hecho de recordarlo lograra fastidiarla a ese punto.

¿Quién se creía él para meterse con ella? Ella era Mimi Tachikawa, una de las idol más conocidas en todo Tokyo, aunque con modestia, debía admitir que era la numero uno. Además, ahora era la princesa de la preparatoria podía hacer lo que quisiese con él – Aunque es el presidente del comité disciplinario – susurro para sí misma, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cuál de ellos tenía más poder? – Es el hijo de la directora – volvió a patear el suelo con furia, era obvio que el tenia más poder dentro de la escuela. Una nueva ronda de insultos salió disparada de su boca.

\- Una jovencita tan bella no debería decir tales palabras – Mimi se giró con temor al escuchar que alguien le hablaba a su espalda. No era la primera vez que un extraño le dirigía la palabra mientras la adulaba. Pero había algo en su tono de voz que le causaba verdadero miedo. Antes de lograr girarse por completo, la persona a su espalda le tapó la boca con un pañuelo y sujeto sus muñecas, y aunque hacia uso de toda su fuerza para soltarse no lo conseguía. Sus parpados comenzaban a pesarle y sentía que poco a poco empezaba a quedarse dormida. Somnífero, alcanzo a pensar antes de caer en sueños – Ahora ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado? – pregunto el desconocido al aire mientras soltaba una carcajada con sorna.

/

Taichí detuvo su carrera en seco al sentir un suave perfume a fresas, dirigió su vista al suelo.

\- Este es definitivamente el bolso de la princesa. Huele como ella – frunció el ceño. Entonces realmente había sido capturada, era su culpa – No temas estaré allí en un momento – susurro mientras llevaba el bolso a su espalda y aun de cuclillas aspiraba fuertemente el olor del ambiente. Arrugo la nariz con asco, había un olor a demonio que le desagradaba, no podía distinguir bien el lugar de donde provenía el olor de ella – Te arrancare el cuello por manchar su olor – apoyo su palma derecha en el suelo mientras cerraba los ojos, comenzó a respirar suavemente mientras se concentraba – Te encontré – sonrió mientras volvía a echarse a correr a gran velocidad.

/

Había tenido un sueño realmente loco esa noche, había ingresado a la preparatoria y la habían nombrado la "Princesa". Se había topado con un chico realmente fastidioso, al cual insulto durante horas, y luego, la habían secuestrado.

Comenzaba a despertarse lentamente, debía estar realmente agotada. Esa mañana le costaba mucho abrir sus parpados, era como si pesaran toneladas. Sus oídos comenzaron a captar los sonidos a su alrededor, pero lo único que podía escuchar era objetos moviéndose. Tal vez su madre buscaba algo en su habitación.

\- He tenido un sueño realmente raro, mama no hagas tanto ruido – murmuro entre dientes, intento girarse hacia un lado para seguir durmiendo, pero no lo consiguió. Fue entonces cuando noto un detalle, no podía mover sus brazos, o mejor dicho algo no se lo permitía. Abrió sus ojos de golpe, temiendo lo peor comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, esa no era su habitación.

\- Siento decepcionarte pero no fue un sueño – dirigió su vista en dirección a la voz. Un hombre joven de unos aparente veinte y pocos años se encontraba apoyado en la pared a unos metros de ella. Su cabello era de un oscuro azul, casi llegando al extremo de ser negro. Su piel era bastante pálida, demasiado pálida para una persona sana. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color rojo sangre y aún más impresionante era que parecía no poseer iris. Vestía un traje de negocios negro con una corbata blanca – Aunque supongo que ya lo descubriste sola – soltó una risa burlona.

Mimi mordió su labio con fuerza ¿Por qué le sucedía eso? ¿Que debía hacer en una situación así? Estaba al borde del llanto cuando escucho que ese tipo comenzaba a reírse aún más fuerte. No le daría el placer de verla llorar, se mordió el labio con más fuerza ahogando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Recorrió la habitación con la vista, no era muy grande y solo había dos puertas, una frente a ella y la otra a un lado de ese hombre. Solo había dos pequeños muebles de ropa en toda la habitación. Dirigió su vista al techo y se sorprendió un poco, había un espejo, el cual le permitía verse a sí misma. Estaba recostada en una cama y tenía ambas manos atadas a ella.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto, aunque creía saberlo. Una de sus amigas le había comentado sobre ese tipo de habitaciones.

\- En un motel – para mala suerte de ella no se equivocaba.

\- No te creas que te saldrás con la tuya – cerro sus piernas por inercia, el solo hecho de pensar que aquel hombre quería. Detuvo sus pensamientos, ni siquiera quería pensar le daba demasiado asco y miedo.

\- No pienso violarte – el hombre se acerco a ella lentamente, era como si hubiera adivinado su hilo de pensamientos – Me dan asco las humanas – Mimi lo miro con aun más nauseas que antes ¿Ese tipo era de esos enfermos mentales a los cuales les gustaba tener relaciones con animales? – Solo pienso recuperar el poder que por derecho nos pertenece – agrego mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama y posaba su mano en el estómago de Mimi.

\- No sé a qué te refieres, pero no te saldrás con la tuya – respondió alejándose lo más posible de su tacto. No quería ni siquiera ser tocada por ese repugnante y temible hombre, no quería estar allí – Alguien vendrá a salvarme – aseguro, pero dentro de ella sabía que decía aquello solo para intentar darse un poco de tranquilidad. Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y las lágrimas que había intentado aguantar ya habían empezado a rodar por sus mejillas.

El hombre rio con sorna mientras se separaba de la cama – Cuéntame ¿Quién lo hará? – fingió interés mientras sonreía de lado con burla – El único guardián que tienes es ese chico castaño y debe estar muy ocupado con mis subordinados – comenzó a reírse fuertemente, pero ella había dejado de escucharlo.

¿Guardián? ¿Chico castaño? No sabía a quién se refería, ella no tenía guardias. No desde que había dejado de ser una idol. Chico castaño. Solo se le venía una persona a la mente en ese momento. Un joven castaño con el cabello en punta y una personalidad realmente odiosa.

\- Como sea recuperare lo que por derecho nos pertenece – Mimi volvió a dirigir su vista hacia ese hombre. Horrorizada observo como la mano de aquel hombre comenzaba a acercarse a su vientre, ante su incredulidad la piel del hombre comenzaba a tornarse oscura.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que todo aquello fuera solo un mal sueño. Pero si no lo era

– Taichi – susurro suavemente. El sonido de una explosión la hiso saltar del susto. Dirigió su vista hacia el frente observando como aquel hombre se encontraba incrustado en la pared, con una puerta incendiada sobre él. Giro su cuello en dirección a donde se suponía debía estar esa puerta – ¡Yagami! – lo llamo en un grito de euforia. Sin lugar a dudas era él. Se encontraba de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta. Se apoyaba en su pie izquierdo, su pierna derecha aun en el aire y ambas manos en los bolsillos. Aunque su cabello lucia diferente.

\- Me gusto más cuando me llamaste por mi nombre – la castaña se extrañó por sus palabras. Pero toda su atención estaba puesta en su cabello, ya no era de color castaño oscuro. Era de un color naranja extrañamente brillante y llamativo, además de que se ondulaba sin cesar, como si poseyera vida propia. Taichi se acercó a la cama, sentándose a su lado la libero de sus ataduras y la ayudo a sentarse en la cama – Me alegro de que te encuentres bien, princesa - ¿Esa persona frente a ella era realmente Taichi Yagami? No solo su cabello era diferente, tenia unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas. Por inercia llevo su mano a las mejillas del chico y las denoto con cuidado, definitivamente su tacto no mentía, no poseían ningún tipo de textura. Pero tenía unas claras marcas escarlatas que asemejaban pequeñas flamas a lo largo de sus cachetes y que descendían a lo largo de cuello, perdiéndose debajo de su camisa – Sé que hay muchas cosas que no entiendes, pero todo a su tiempo –

\- ¿Eres Taichi Yagami? – pregunto aun con duda, quería creer que era él, pero se veía demasiado extraño.

\- Sí, soy yo – respondió en un tono suave y tranquilo. Era él. Pero se comportaba de manera distinta, por no decir opuesta a esa tarde – Guarda tus preguntas para después, de momento debemos irnos de aquí – Taichi acerco su mano al rostro de ella, quien por inercia cerro los ojos. Dudo por un momento, pero finalmente se decidió, aparto sus cabellos y acaricio con dulzura el pómulo derecho de la chica - ¿Puedes caminar? – pregunto con dulzura, fue entonces que Mimi lo noto, ahora estaba a salvo.

\- Tenia tanto miedo – se abalanzo a abrazarlo, lo rodeo con sus brazos alrededor del cuello. Escondió su rostro en el pecho del joven mientras dejaba salir libres las lágrimas que anteriormente intentaba aguantar. Al principio Taichi no supo cómo responder, se había sorprendido de que ella lo abrazara.

\- Todo está bien – le susurró al oído mientras comenzaba a acariciar suavemente su espalda. No le gustaba verla de esa manera. Asustada, vulnerable, frágil – Te llevare a casa – separándola un poco, pero sin quitar su brazo de su espalda, deslizo su otro brazo bajo las piernas de Mimi. Se puso en pie cargándola al estilo nupcial. Desde esa posición no podía observar su rostro, cosa que ella agradecía porque estaba realmente avergonzada.

\- Ahora sí que la hiciste mocoso – los brazos alrededor de su cuello se cerraron con más fuerza y pudo distinguir un suave temblor de su parte. Miro con furia al demonio que se alzaba ante él. Su apariencia había cambiado. Su piel se había vuelto oscura, de su espalda nacían un par de alas negras como la de los murciélagos. Su boca se abría de manera anti-humana asemejándose a la mandíbula de una bestia y por ultimo sus manos habían pasado a ser unas garras.

\- Mimi, mírame – pidió suavemente, recibió una negativa por parte de ella. Podía notar que ella tenía miedo – Mírame solo a mí – tímidamente ella comenzó a despegar la vista de su pecho. Tras unos segundos ella le dirigió toda su atención, lo sabía ella tenía miedo, podía notarlo en sus ojos – Bloqueare tu sentido de la audición un momento para que no escuches lo que va a suceder – ella pareció dudarlo, podía verlo en esos orbes mieles – Confía en mí, yo jamás te haría daño. Eres lo más importante en mi vida – le sonrió de la manera más cálida que podía, la manera en que solo podía sonreírle a ella. A su Mimi, a su princesa.

\- Prométeme que estarás bien – pidió ella acariciando la mejilla del joven, quien cerró los ojos disfrutando del tacto que ella le brindaba.

\- Te lo prometo, jamás te dejare. Aunque no puedas verme o sentirme cerca, yo siempre estaré protegiéndote. Seré tu ángel guardián por toda la eternidad. Ahora cierra los ojos y no los abras por nada del mundo – Mimi podía ver que sus labios seguían moviéndose pero ya no lograba escucharlo. Tal y como él había pedido, cerro sus ojos. Lograba escuchar el sonido del latido del corazón de Taichi, era un latido suave. Podía sentir la calidez de su pecho y la tranquilidad que necesitaba en sus brazos.

\- Entrégame al demonio blanco y te dejare ir – Taichi alzo la vista con furia hacia el demonio que se encontraba frente a él quien sonreía con triunfo.

\- Tú – la temperatura del ambiente comenzó a elevarse poco a poco. Las llamas comenzaban a llenar la habitación – Te atreviste a asustarla. Ella estaba llorando – apretó los dientes con fuerza, el demonio asustado dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto con horror, se giró con la intención de escapar. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el fuego ya llenaba todo el lugar. Pero no era solo la habitación, era todo el edificio. Se giró de nuevo hacia el joven, quien sonreía mientras expulsaba una inmensa sed asesina.

\- Te aplastare hasta la muerte –

* * *

Hola, cuanto tiempo, ¿verdad?

Como vuela el tiempo, hasta siendo que hubiera pasado más de un año.

(Izzy-kun salvaje aparece)

Izzy: Es porque ha pasado más de un año – el joven lo apunta furioso con el dedo.

Kaitrez: ¿En serio? Guau como vuela el tiempo, no lo note – se hace el tonto mientras rasca su cabeza.

Izzy: No me hagas llamar a Apocalypmon – amenaza entrecerrando los ojos.

Kaitrez: Sugoi, siempre quise presenciar el apocalipsis – responde con estrellitas en los ojos.

Izzy: Te salvas – se va corriendo mientras llora el nombre de Agumon.

Kaitrez: Ese es mi kouhai – se rasca la nuca avergonzado mientras una reverencia de disculpa

Asi que más de un año. Lo se no hay excusas, pero vuelvo con energías e idea renovadas.  
Pero no se preocupen, continuare con "Entre la luz y la oscuridad", pero ese fic es de capítulos mas largos y posee menos diálogos y muchas mas explicaciones. Por lo que es algo mas tardío de escribir. Pero para sus seguidores espero que os conforméis con esta nueva historia

Tambien me gustaría avisar que pronto habrá una continuación de "Nada es para siempre" asi que espérenla con ansias.

Por último y no menos importante, un fuerte saludo y un gran abrazo a mis compañero del grupo Michi, gracias por su paciencia y perdonar mis delirios de fantasma.

MICHI FOREVER


End file.
